sentiments
by camus47
Summary: une petite histoire entre deux chevaliers
1. Chapter 1

Il faisait beau mais légèrement froid. J'étais tranquillement chez moi en train d'écouter mon groupe préféré et d'écrire. Enfin, j'essayais de continuer l'une de mes fictions. J'avais découvert les fans fictions par hasard et au fur et à mesure que j'en lisais, cela me plaisais. Je décidais de me lancer dedans, incertain et depuis, c'était devenu une passion et j'en étais maintenant à dix histoires écrites de ma main. J'étais concentré sur ce que j'écrivais tout en écoutant ma musique qui m'aidait pour l'inspiration. Au bout d'un moment, j'eus soif et fut obligé de me lever pour aller me chercher un verre d'eau. En passant devant la porte d'entrée de mes appartements, j'aperçus un carré blanc sur le sol comme s'il venait d'y être glissé. Intrigué, je le ramassai et lut ce qui y était écrit. C'était mon meilleur ami qui venait de rentrer et m'inviter dans son temple. J'étais heureux de le revoir. Cela faisait six ans que je ne l'avais pas vu puisqu'il était parti en Sibérie pour y entraîner deux jeunes apprentis pour l'armure de bronze du cygne. Je pris une douche et m'habilla rapidement. Ensuite, j'allai jusqu'à ma cave à vin, pris une bouteille et partis en direction du onzième temple. J'arrivai légèrement essoufflé et pris une grande inspiration avant de toquer à la porte des appartements de mon meilleur ami. Lorsqu'il m'ouvrit, je ressentis immédiatement qu'il était tendu. Me posant des questions, je fis comme si de rien n'était et me mit à parler sans vraiment lui laisser le temps d'en caser une. Au bout d'un moment, je me tus et écouta avec attention le récit de ses six ans loin du sanctuaire. Quand il eut fini, nous discutâmes encore un bon moment jusqu'à ce que je laisse entendre que je prenais congés de lui. Il me proposa de rester à dîner. Sur le moment, j'hésitai puis accepta. Je l'aidai à mettre la table et après, je dégustai le repas qu'il venait de réchauffer. Du porc au caramel, j'adorais ça et je le félicitai car c'était l'un des meilleurs que j'avais goûté. Alors que j'avais pratiquement fini mon assiette, je remarquai que lui n'avait presque rien mangé. Avec une inquiétude non feinte, je lui demandai :

\- Tu n'as pas faim ?

\- Pas vraiment mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste la fatigue du voyage qui me rends comme ça, me répondit-il.

\- Ne me mens pas Camus, depuis que je te connais, je sais comment tu agis. Tu caches ton problème derrière un autre pour qu'on te laisse tranquille. Alors, qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Rien.

\- En es-tu sûr ?

\- Oui.

On termina le repas en silence. Mon ami s'efforça de manger un peu plus, ce qui me rassura légèrement. L'heure de partir pour moi arriva. Le onzième gardien m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et, au moment de se serrer la main, il m'attira et m'embrassa. Je restai quelques secondes sans réagir, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passer, puis réalisant, ma réaction fut de le gifler sèchement. Mon vis-à-vis ne releva pas la tête et resta silencieux. Un long moment passa puis je lançai d'une voix sifflante : " _Ne me refaits plus jamais ça, sinon ce ne sera pas une gifle que tu recevras et tu ne pourras pas t'en relever_ ".

Je restai quelques secondes de plus puis partis. J'entendis les sanglots étouffés de mon ami français à travers la porte mais cela n'apaisa pas le début de colère qui montait en moi. En rejoignant mon temple, je pris tout de même pris la décision de ne rien dire aux autres.

Je m'endormis assez rapidement mais je cogitais toujours par rapport à l'étrange initiative de Camus. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait fait cela à quelqu'un et bien que j'étais flatté d'une telle attention mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Il savait que je n'aimais pas être pris par surprise alors pourquoi l'avait-il fait ?

Le lendemain, aux arènes, il perdit pratiquement tous ses combats. Nos frères s'en inquiétèrent et il leur répondit juste qu'il n'avait pas très bien dormit. Ce qui était sans doute vrai.

En remontant dans les gradins pour certainement retourner chez lui, il me croisa et je ne pus m'empêcher de sortir avec dédain une attaque verbale en aparté : " _Si c'est le manque de sommeil qui te rend aussi mou, alors ce n'était pas la peine de venir t'entraîner"._

Sur ces paroles, je descendis sur les terrains d'entraînements. Camus, lui, partit se réfugier dans son temple. Quelques jours passèrent, sans qu'on ne se croise ou se parle. Au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait, ma légère colère devint froide et l'indifférence glaciale que je lui portais le battaient froid. Drôle de jeu de mots envers le seigneur des glaces.

Très vite, la guerre sainte arriva. Les chevaliers renégats venaient de passer le septième temple. Je commençai à engager le combat face à deux bronzes lorsqu'arriva le disciple de celui à qui je n'adressais plus la parole depuis quelques temps. Un combat s'engagea entre ce jeune homme et moi et je dû reconnaître que le jeune blond était bien entraîné. Plus par respect pour le combattant que pour son maître, je décidai de le laisser en vie mais le chevalier du cygne refusa et je finis, contre mon gré, par lui porter mon dernier coup. Alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques instants à vivre, je ressentis un cosmos doux et chaleureux l'entourer. Je compris que nous, les chevaliers d'or, étions dans la mauvaise voie et je me précipitai sur Hyôga pour lui stopper son hémorragie. Lorsque le cygne me demanda la raison de ce revirement, je lui répondis simplement que j'étais curieux de voir jusqu'où ils iraient.

Après que le cygne soit partit, je m'assis au milieu de mon temple, pour réfléchir à ses évènements et attendis de voir si les trois derniers gardiens verraient, eux aussi, la vérité. Shura s'en rendit compte trop tard et passa son armure au chevalier du dragon, Camus s'en rendit également compte et se laissa battre par son disciple. Je fus surpris de voir un nuage brillant, blanc et froid, venir devant moi. Il prit la forme du signe du verseau et lorsque la jarre se renversa, le liquide qui en sortit se transforma en mots.

Les dernières pensées du français s'écrivaient et je pus lire :

" _Milo, mes dernières pensées sont pour toi même si on n'est plus amis. Je te l'ai avoué et bien que je sache que ce n'est pas ton cas, je te le redis une dernière fois, Je t'aime"._

J'étais…. comment dire… abasourdis. Je n'arrivais plus à penser en regardant les mots qui s'effaçaient lentement. J'avais vraiment du mal à le croire bien que j'avais déjà des soupçons. Je me perdis dans mes pensées et mes souvenirs en n'ayant pas encore pris totalement conscience que mon meilleur ami, même si je ne lui parlais plus depuis quelques semaines, venait de mourir. Je restai ainsi jusqu'à ce que la déesse victorieuse arrive jusqu'à mon temple et lorsque je fus devant elle, je lui refis allégeance.


	2. Chapter 2

Je suivis le groupe tout en discutant de la situation avec mes frères. Le neuvième et le dixième temple étaient vides. Très vite, trop vite à mon goût, nous arrivâmes au onzième temple. Au milieu de la bâtisse, deux formes étaient sur le sol. En m'approchant avec le reste du groupe, je reçus comme une lame de couteau dans le cœur. Camus, mon meilleur ami, celui qui avait eu le cran de m'avoué ses sentiments alors que cela avait dû être difficile pour lui et que j'avais repoussé avec force et méchanceté se trouvait là, immobile, le corps recouvert d'une couche de glace. Retenant difficilement mes larmes et un cri de détresse, j'eus une pensée pour lui que seule Athéna entendit. Celle-ci touchée par ma tristesse, essaya de réanimer le verseau mais n'y parvint pas. C'est avec une tristesse infinie qu'elle m'annonça télépathiquement qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Je la remerciai et me promit de prendre soin et de protéger le chevalier du cygne qui était le disciple de mon défunt ami. Ledit cygne venait de reprendre connaissance grâce à la déesse. En levant la tête, il aperçut son maître et laissa s'échapper deux petites larmes avant de mettre un masque dénué d'expressions sur son visage. Il se mit en marche en même temps que le reste du groupe en se concentrant sur ce qui se passait deux temples plus haut.

Saga venait de se suicider. La déesse nous soigna ses et petit à petit, la vie reprit son cours. Nous attendîmes que les bronzes soient remis de leurs blessures pour enterrer ceux qui n'étaient plus. L'enterrement de tous ces chevaliers se fit dans le silence et la tristesse mais également de la caste la plus inférieure à celle des chevaliers d'ors. Lorsque ceux qui avaient péris furent ensevelis, le reste de survivants resta un long moment à se recueillir près des tombes. Shun, Shiryu, Seiya et Ikki pleuraient à chaudes larmes en entourant le dernier chevalier des glaces, Hyôga. Celui-ci retenait tant bien que mal ses larmes et malgré ce que ses amis pouvaient lui dire, il ne pleura pas et reprit très vite le dessus.

Peu à peu, le groupe de rescapés se dispersa. Il ne restait plus que les cinq amis et moi. Je me tenais en retrait et hésitait à approcher le cygne car je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir. Alors que j'étais toujours dans mes pensées, il me fallut quelques minutes avant de me rendre compte que Shiryu me parlait. Nous échangeâmes quelques mots et le dragon me présenta ses condoléances. C'est alors que la voix de Hyôga s'éleva, froide et chargée de colère :

Il n'a pas besoin de tes condoléances Shiryu. Les autres ors peut-être mais pas lui.

Hyôga, je sais ce que tu ressens mais je pense qu'il a tout de même le droit de les recevoir car il n'a pas perdu seulement ton maître mais également ses amis.

Ah oui ?! Et qu'a-t-il fait pour ses soi-disant amis ? Il ne les a même pas prévenus qu'ils étaient dans le mauvais chemin ! Il les a laissés mourir ! Tu trouves ça normal de la part d'un ami, Shiryu ?

Hyôga, calme-toi, intervint Shun, il a eu tort, c'est vrai, de ne pas agir mais ne faut-il pas pardonner et aller de l'avant ?

Comment peux-tu dire ça Shun ?! Alors qu'il a été envoyé tuer ton maître et qu'il a fait disparaître plusieurs de tes amis, bien que concurrents ?

Peut-être, mais je suis persuadé qu'on a tous droit à une seconde chance et puis il fera tout pour se faire pardonner. Il a quand même voulu te laisser la vie sauve non ?! Et il t'a également sauvé alors qu'il t'avait infligé l'Antarès ! Ca ne te fait rien ?!

Hyôga ne sut que répondre à ces arguments. Il se réfugia alors dans un silence digne de ceux de son défunt maître. Les paroles de Hyôga me firent mal mais après tout, il avait raison. Alors qu'il restait buté dans son silence, je pris la décision de partir en sentant dans mon dos, le regard lourd de reproches du jeune chevalier. J'étais abattu mais comprenais que le cygne m'en veuille et j'avais beaucoup de mal à me remettre des reproches froids et durs qui avaient été faits à mon encontre. Le pire, c'est que j'étais d'accord avec le russe. Plusieurs jours passèrent, maussades. Je ne dormais plus, ne mangeais presque plus et avais perdu ma joie de vivre.

Je savais que tous mes frères d'armes s'inquiétaient et bientôt, la hiérarchie du sanctuaire fut prévenue de ma débâcle. La déesse, ne voulant sûrement pas m'accablé encore plus, ne me convoqua pas mais vint elle-même me voir. Je n'étais pas dans son temple, aussi, se dirigea-t-elle vers la plage où elle avait perçue ma présence.

En s'approchant de moi, elle ressentit mes remords et mes regrets qui pulsaient à haut niveau dans mon cosmos. Je me levai rapidement quand je perçus sa présence et montrai la marque de déférence qui était dû à son rang. Elle me demanda si elle pouvait se joindre à moi pour regarder la mer. J'acceptai et l'aidai à s'asseoir. Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un long moment avant qu'Athéna n'engage la conversation. Nous discutâmes de longues minutes, et je finis par me laisser aller même s'il j'avais honte de craquer ainsi devant ma déesse. Celle-ci m'écoutais et m'incitais à livrer ce que je ressentais. Elle essaya également de me réconforter mais voyant qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, elle utilisa son cosmos et petit à petit, je m'endormis.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai difficilement avec un énorme mal de tête. Je réussis cependant à sortir de mon lit pour aller prendre une aspirine puis retournai me coucher et me rendormis. Quelques heures plus tard, je sentis qu'on remettait une couverture sur moi. Cela me tirai du sommeil mais je n'ouvris pas les yeux de suite. Environ une demi-heure après cela, je me réveillai totalement. Je me levai et après m'être douché et habillé, je mangeai quelque chose bien que j'eus l'estomac noué. Ensuite, je pris mon journal intime (car oui, j'écrivais tout depuis ma plus tendre enfance) et je mis à noircir les pages blanches. Je restai à écrire pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que j'entende quelques coups à ma porte. Je ne fus pas vraiment surpris de voir qui était la personne qui venait me voir. Ce qui m'étonnai un peu, fut que la déesse (car c'était elle), avait dans les mains une boîte de café. Je la fis entrer et lui proposai de quoi se restaurer et se désaltérer. La jeune fille accepta et en attendant que j'eus fini de préparer le plateau repas, elle se plongea dans ses pensées tout en laissant dérivé son regard sur les alentours. Son regard se posa sur le journal et malgré sa curiosité qui venait de naître, elle n'y toucha pas car elle respectait tout de même la vie privée des ses protecteurs.

Je revins et vit le regard de la jeune fille sur mon journal. Je me réprimandai un peu d'avoir oublié de le ranger mais en même temps, j'appréciai la discrétion de sa déesse. Je posai le plateau sur ma table basse et m'assis en face de mon invitée tout en entamant la discussion. Pendant un peu plus d'une heure, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien puis nous finîmes par passer par le sujet douloureux qu'était la mort du chevalier des glaces. Mon sourire s'évanouit au fur et à mesure qu'on en parlait. J'essayai néanmoins de faire bonne figure jusqu'à ce qu'Athéna prit congé. Alors que je la raccompagnais à la porte de mes appartements, je décidai de lui passer mon journal afin de la remercier de ce qu'elle faisait pour moi. Elle en fut étonnée et me demanda :

Milo, pourquoi…pourquoi me le passes-tu ? je n'ai aucun droit dessus et tu le sais.

Je le sais, en effet, mais je tenais à vous remerciez de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi depuis votre retour. Prenez-le et lisez-le. Vous me le rendrez quand bon vous semblera.

Tu es sûr ? Ne ressentiras-tu pas le besoin d'écrire ?

Je sais exactement où je me suis arrêter, ce qui me permettra de continuer sur des feuilles que je recopierais après.

Bon si tu y tiens, mais en échange, fais-moi une promesse.

Tout ce que vous voulez.

Même si tu as des difficultés ou que tu ne veux pas, nourris-toi, sort et va rassurer les autres, qui se sont inquiéter de ton état. Redeviens celui que tu étais avant et que cela dure, sinon je garderais ton journal jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. Et ce ne sera pas la peine de venir me le demander.

Très bien, je le ferais même si cela sera difficile au début.

Je compte sur toi, conclu la déesse avec un sourire.

Elle partit et je me décidai à rejoindre les arènes en passant pas des petits chemins sinueux car je voulais éviter de passer dans les autres temples. Arrivés là-bas, je regardai la fin du combat entre Aldébaran et Shâka. Quand ils eurent finit, avant que quelqu'un ne prenne la parole, je demandai à Aiolia, mon ami de toujours, s'il accepter de s'entraîner avec moi. Les chevaliers survivants tournèrent la tête dans ma direction. La surprise et la joie se lisaient sur leur visage. Aucun d'eux ne fit de commentaires, ce que j'appréciai et commençai à descendre dans leur direction. Le chevalier du cinquième temple était plus que surprit de me voir de nouveau, c'est pourquoi il mit un peu de temps avant de me répondre.

Lorsque je lui reposai la question, il accepta et nous descendîmes dans l'arène. Quelques secondes plus tard, le combat commença. Nous n'utilisions que les arts martiaux et j'eus beaucoup de mal à parer les coups de mon ami. Après un long moment, nous nous arrêtâmes puis nous saluâmes d'une bonne accolade. Le reste de nos amis vinrent nous retrouver et ensembles, nous prirent la décision d'aller nous baigner.

Tard dans la soirée, je pris congés de mes amis et repartis pour mon temple. Je dois avouer que j'avais passé une excellente journée auprès de mes frères d'armes mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Camus. Alors que j'arrivais à proximité de ma maison, je sentis que l'on m'observait. Je levai la tête et aperçut l'une des deux femmes du sanctuaire que je n'avais jamais cherché à séduire : Shaina.


	3. Chapter 3

Pendant un long moment, on s'observa. Ses cheveux d'un joli vert émeraude flottaient dans l'air. Le foulard qu'elle avait autour de sa fine taille élégante claquait comme un fouet. Elle restait immobile et me fixait dans les yeux à travers son masque. Le silence qui nous entourait devenait de plus en plus insupportable et au moment où j'allais l'appeler, elle me dit juste : « Pitoyable ! Tu es devenu un scorpion pitoyable » et partit. Même si elle me devait obéissance et respect, je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. Elle avait raison, j'étais lamentable. Je repris ma route et rentra dans mes appartements sans conviction. Camus me manquait horriblement et je m'en voulais de l'attitude que j'avais eue envers lui. Pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, je ne fis que penser à mon meilleur ami et à notre amitié perdue puis je me mis à penser à Shaina tout en me replongeant dans mes souvenirs d'enfance et des moments passés avec elle. Je n'avais jamais pu voir son visage même lorsque je m'aventurais du côté des baraquements des femmes chevaliers. Son caractère, sa répartie, sa force mentale et physique me plaisaient. Au fond, si j'avais eu toutes ces conquêtes, c'est parce-que j'étais fou amoureux d'elle et que j'espérais la retrouver en une autre de ses consœurs mais aucune d'entre elles ne lui arrivaient à la cheville. Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment et j'avais une grosse appréhension de lui avouer ce que je ressentais.

Le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent furent difficiles. Je faisais ce qu'Athéna m'avait demandé mais c'était vraiment une épreuve dure à surmonter. Il m'arrivais, lorsque le soleil cognait comme un forcené sur le sanctuaire, d'aller dans un coin tranquille du domaine sacré et d'y laisser éclater ma peine. Je n'arrivais pas à faire le deuil de mon meilleur ami et petit à petit, je me perdais dans mes souvenirs.

Un jour, alors que j'étais justement dans mon coin fétiche sur la plage de l'île sacrée et que je regardais la mer sans la voir, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Surpris, je tournais ma tête en direction de la personne qui venait me déranger et fut surpris de voir celle que j'aimais en secret. Me relevant à une vitesse éclair, je lui tournai le dos et lui dit de partir mais elle refusa. Cela m'énervait et je le lui fis nettement sentir avec mon cosmos. Cela ne lui fit pas peur et elle m'attrapa par les épaules , me fis tourner face à elle et me pris dans ses bras. Stupéfait par ce courage et cette initiative, j'éteignis mon cosmos et me laissai bercer par cette redoutable femme. Elle me murmura : « Milo, je sais que la mort de Camus te bouleverse et que tu t'efforces d'être fort devant tout le monde mais parfois, il faut vider son sac auprès de quelqu'un même si c'est juste des larmes. Et puis, pleurer un bon coup te fera du bien ».

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa phrase, je l'enlaçai et enfouis ma tête dans son cou et laissais mes larmes se déversaient le long de mes joues puis sur son épaules. Elle me caressait les cheveux tout en fredonnant des chansons ou des mots doux espérant peut-être apaiser ma tristesse. Un long moment après, je finis par me calmer. Je l'enlaçai toujours et resserra légèrement mon étreinte afin de trouver un peu plus de réconfort. Elle continua de fredonner et au bout d'un long moment, mes larmes s'arrêtèrent enfin. Je relevai la tête tout en la tenant toujours dans mes bras et la remerciai. Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi, silencieux, à nous regarder lorsqu'on fut déranger par Aiolia qui poursuivait Seiya qui avait dû faire une bêtise. Très vite, nous nous éloignèrent l'un de l'autre mais nous ne fûmes pas assez rapide pour échapper au regard de lynx du chaton. S'arrêtant de courir après Pégase, il nous regarda avec un sourire légèrement moqueur et me lança :

Eh bien alors Milo, tu n'embrasses pas ta chère et tendre ?

Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi le chaton, répliquais-je en essayant de mon mieux de contrôler ce que je ressentais.

N'importe quoi ? Ne serait-ce pas toi qui me dis régulièrement que tu l'aimes ? Je parie que Camus était au courant et que tu le bassinais avec ça.

Je n'ai pas eu de contact avec lui quand il était en Sibérie et quand il en est revenu, tu as dû voir que je lui faisais la tête. Alors quand on ne sait pas, on se la ferme ! dis-je en maîtrisant ma colère.

Je me retournais et partis sans un mot de plus. Alors que je m'apprêtais à utiliser la vitesse de la lumière pour partir de la plage, je sentis une main fraîche et fine prendre la mienne. Shaina essaya de me retenir mais avec douceur, je lui fis comprendre qu'elle me laisse seul. Ma main glissa de la sienne et je partis rapidement en direction de l'endroit où il restait encore un peu de mon meilleur ami : le onzième temple. Arrivé là-bas, je partis dans sa chambre et m'allongea sur son lit tout en serrant un de ses oreillers contre moi. Mes larmes coulèrent de nouveau et je finis par m'endormir.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais dans le monde de Morphée lorsque j'entendis faiblement un brouhaha. En me réveillant un peu plus, je reconnus les voix et ne fut pas surpris de les voir ici ainsi que de leur sujet de conversation. Je voulus rester sur le lit de mon meilleur ami mais un horrible mal de crâne me vrillait les tympans. Je fus donc obligé de me lever et d'aller dans la cuisine pour aller prendre une aspirine. Lorsque je sortis de la chambre, elles s'arrêtèrent de parler et Athéna me demanda comment je me sentais. Ma réponse, que j'avais voulue humoristique, tomba à plat et après avoir pris le cachet, je m'installai, en face de la déesse, à côté de la femme que j'aimais. La divinité prit la parole et me rapporta ce que le chevalier d'argent avait dit à Aiolia et comment elles m'avaient retrouvés. Je les remerciais et nous discutâmes de ma réaction aux paroles du chaton et de la décision que je prendrais lorsque je le verrai. Je répondis honnêtement puis la jeune fille ainsi que Shaina semblèrent rassurées. L'une des deux prit congés et je me retrouvai avec l'autre. Elle s'approcha de moi, me repris par les épaules, m'attira contre elle et se remit à dire des paroles rassurantes. Je l'enlaçai de nouveau et me laissa bercer par sa magnifique voix.


	4. Chapter 4

Mes larmes se remirent à couler mais de façon moins abondantes que tout à l'heure. Alors que Shaina continuait de fredonner de douces paroles, je levai ma tête de son épaules, la regarda à travers son masque et la remerciai de ce qu'elle faisait pour moi. Elle ne me répondit rien sur le moment puis mal à l'aise, elle me dit :

Milo,…ne…ne me remercie pas pour le moment.

Pourquoi ? demandais-je étonné.

Je sais que tu tenais énormément à Camus mais… il faut que tu réussisses à en faire ton deuil.

Tu sais que…

Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais il faut que tu le fasses. Pas pour moi mais pour toi et en vue des prochaines guerres saintes.

Je n'y arriverais pas. Camus était comme mon frère et je …c'est de ma faute s'il est mort.

Comment cela ?

Je lui expliquai ce qui m'incitait à dire cela. Elle m'écouta attentivement et me fit remarquer que je n'aurais rien pu faire même si j'avais arrêté Hyôga. Devinant ce que j'allais lui demander, elle reprit en disant que si je l'avais tué et que l'usurpation de Saga avait été découverte après et que la victoire soit revenue à Athéna, je m'en serais voulu énormément et Camus aussi.

Le silence s'installa entre nous. Ces paroles me firent réfléchir et je dus admettre qu'elle avait raison et qu'elle me connaissait bien. Je lui en fis la remarque et elle m'avoua qu'elle aurait réagit de la même façon que moi et qu'elle aussi, m'observait quand on était encore apprentis. Nous finîmes par discuter de nos enfances respectives, ce qui me fit oublier momentanément mon chagrin.

Cependant, avant qu'elle ne prenne congé malgré le souhait qu'elle reste et que j'avais formulé, elle me rappela mon deuil. D'une voix froide et distante, elle m'annonça qu'elle ferait tout y compris me poussez dans mes retranchements, pour que je réussisse à passer ce cap. Elle me dit également qu'elle subirait mes foudres sans broncher si les moyens qu'elle emploierait me semblaient trop indécents.

Sans un mot de plus, elle partit et je me retrouvais seul dans le onzième temple. Plongé dans mes réflexions, je sautai le repas et allai me recoucher sur l'ancien lit de mon meilleur ami et m'endormis rapidement. Le lendemain, je me réveillai sur les coups de dix heures. Alors que je venais à peine d'ouvrir les yeux, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le chevalier d'argent qui tenait un plateau de petit déjeuner dans ses mains. Elle le posa sur une petite table basse et vint s'asseoir près de moi sur le rebord du lit. Intrigué, je ne sus que dire et fut estomaqué lorsqu'elle me demanda si j'avais aimé Camus. Après un instant de silence causé par sa question, je lui répondis honnêtement et il me sembla entendre un soupir de soulagement à travers son masque.

On resta un long moment à se regarder sans un mot quand mon estomac se fit entendre. Rouge de honte tandis qu'elle rigolait, je commençais à me lever pour aller chercher le plateau du petit déjeuner, lorsqu'elle me repoussa et alla elle-même le chercher. Je la regardais étonné et elle répondit à mon interrogation muette :

Je peux bien faire ça avant de prendre les choses en main.

De quoi parles-tu ?

Je…tu…tu dois reprendre le dessus Milo, je te l'ai dit hier, et pour cela je… je vais être obligée de… d'être particulièrement méchante avec toi.

Comment ça « méchante » ?

Je préfère ne pas te l'expliquer car j'ai peur que ça ne marche pas si je te dévoile mes plans.

Intrigué par ses paroles, je ne répondis rien et lui proposa de partager ce qu'elle avait préparé. Elle accepta pour me faire plaisir vu qu'elle avait déjà prit son petit déjeuner. Une fois que le plateau fut vide, elle m'ordonna de me lever et me laissa cinq minutes pour me mettre en tenue d'entraînement. Ensuite, je la rejoignis et c'est avec un silence pesant que l'on descendit aux arènes. Elle choisit une ancienne arène, un peu à l'écart des autres et se plaça au centre. Elle se tourna vers moi et sans que je m'y attende, elle m'asséna un magnifique et fort coup de poing dans le ventre. J'avais le souffle coupé et je failli rendre tout ce que j'avais déjeuné. Je n'eus même pas le temps de me redresser qu'un autre coup vint sur mon visage. Elle continua jusqu'à ce que je commence à lui rendre ses coups mais avec beaucoup de retenue cependant. Je n'aimais pas me battre contre les femmes et encre moins contre celle que j'aimais du plus profond de mon cœur.

Notre combat dura pratiquement toute la matinée, et au fur et à mesure, je remarquai que le reste de mes frères d'or était arrivé et nous regarder. Sur certains visages, je pouvais apercevoir des sourires entendus, moqueurs et soulagés. A la fin, ils applaudirent tous et nous invitèrent à déjeuner, ce qu'on accepta. La bonne humeur régnait et l'ambiance était détendue tel que je commençais à m'endormir. C'était sans compter sur ma charmante demoiselle qui me rappela à l'ordre. Sans un mot, je me levai et la rejoignit sous le regard stupéfait des autres. Pour me faire digérer, et m'entraîner de nouveau, elle me fit monter et descendre l'escalier sacré plusieurs fois et au fur et à mesure que je faisais cela, quelques uns de mes amis se moquèrent de moi et me firent de petites farces. Cependant, ces légers contretemps mettaient Shaina en colère même si je sentais que cela l'amusait.

Alors que j'arrivais une nouvelle fois en haut des escaliers, elle arrêta ma course et me fit faire des pompes tout en me demandant de lui expliquait mon amitié avec Camus depuis le début. Elle m'écouta longuement, tout en me demandant des explications sur certains passages et sur la raison qui m'avait poussé à m'éloigner de lui. Ce passage là fut extrêmement difficile à expliquer pour moi car toutes les émotions que j'avais eues pendant cette période là remontaient à la surface. Lorsqu'elle m'annonça qu'on avait fini pour aujourd'hui, je me relevai, essoufflé et en larmes. Sans une once de douceur, elle me dit qu'elle m'attendait chez elle pour dîner dans deux heures, puis elle partie sans un mot de plus. Abasourdis, je la regardais partir en me disant que j'allais souffrir pendant un temps indéterminé avec ces entraînements avec elle. Je séchais difficilement mes larmes et partit prendre une bonne douche froide qui me fit du bien malgré le fait que je détestais l'eau froide. Une heure plus tard, je sortis de la douche et m'habillais légèrement mais avec élégance car je voulais malgré tout commencer à la séduire.

J'arrivais à l'heure chez elle et je remarquai qu'elle avait changé de tenue et de ton. Sa tenue me plaisait et je le lui fis remarquer. Elle me répondit sur un ton léger et je ne pus que deviner qu'elle devait sans doute être rouge comme une rose rouge vu qu'elle portait toujours son masque. Elle me servit comme si j'étais le grand pope et ne me laissa même pas l'aider à amener les plats. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement et dans la bonne humeur. Je retrouvais ma Shaina et en découvrais une autre. Elle était plus tendre que je ne l'avais imaginé et je tombais encore plus sous son charme. Elle dut hausser la voix à un moment pour me faire sortir de ma contemplation et qu'elle puisse me servir le dessert. Le rouge aux joues, je lui répondis qu'elle pouvait me servir. Lorsqu'on eut fini, elle me laissa l'aider à débarrasser puis lui servir un café. Quelques longues minutes après, alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre congé d'elle, elle me retint et me donna un paquet enveloppé dans du papier cadeau. Etonné, je le pris et l'ouvrit devant elle et découvrit un vieux bracelet en argent qui pouvait se régler et qui représentait un serpent. Levant le regard vers elle, je fus hypnotisé quand je sentis sa main caressait ma joue et mes lèvres. Quelques minutes passèrent où on se regarda puis elle fit un pas en arrière signifiant qu'il fallait que je parte. Encore estomaqué, je repris le chemin de mon temple, tout en ne cessant de regarder le bracelet qu'elle m'avait offert et que j'avais mis à mon poignet. Les yeux toujours rivés sur le bijou, je me pris les pieds dans plusieurs marches de l'escalier et heureusement pour moi, personne ne le vit. De retour à mon temple, j'allai me coucher en ayant plein d'interrogations en tête mais je m'endormis rapidement, fatigué par la journée que je venais d'avoir.


	5. Chapter 5

Aujourd'hui était sensé être un jour important pour moi, car c'était le jour de mon anniversaire. Je n'y pensais pas vraiment étant donné que j'essayais de récupérer les heures de sommeil que j'avais perdues depuis la mort de Camus. Dès le début, j'avais commencé à en perdre car je m'en voulais tellement de mon attitude envers lui que je n'en dormais plus puis quelques temps après, je fus repris en main par la dame de mon cœur : Shaina.

Au départ, elle m'avait consolé et invité à livrer ce que je ressentais puis elle commença à me pousser dans mes retranchements afin que je puisse surmonter la perte de mon meilleur ami. Elle était sévère, si bien qu'à des moments, je me demandais si elle faisait pareil avec ses disciples. Petit à petit, j'avais appris à lui rendre ses coups sans la blesser car je détestais me battre contre des femmes et plus encore contre elle que mon cœur avait choisie. Cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà, qu'elle m'entraînait sans relâche et avec sévérité. Les moments où je pus me relâcher un peu étaient rares mais je savais les appréciés à leur juste valeur. C'est dans ces moments là, que je tentais de séduire la jeune femme et inconsciemment, j'avais l'impression qu'elle faisait la même chose.

Ce matin, alors que je tentais difficilement de me réveiller, je regardai l'heure à mon réveil et pour le coup, je fus totalement éveillé. Dix heures. Jamais, je n'avais dormi jusqu'à cette heure-là même lorsqu'elle me laissait un jour de répit. Alors que je m'habillais rapidement, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit, dans mon dos, pour laisser apparaître la personne que je chérissais énormément. Celle-ci se stoppa et sourit en me voyant à demi-habillé. J'étais intimidé car c'était la première fois que je la voyais sans son masque et je finis par baisser les yeux. Je ne savais plus où me mettre et je fus cloué sur place lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur ma joue et qu'elle me demanda de la regarder en face. Elle était d'une beauté incomparable et, alors que je me noyais dans ses yeux, elle me dit :

Pas d'entraînements pour toi aujourd'hui.

Pourquoi, demandais-je toujours hypnotisé par ses yeux.

Voyons, tu ne l'as quand même pas oublié ? Aujourd'hui est un jour important pour toi, c'est ton anniversaire, alors ne pas le fêter serait…

Je n'y pensais plus vraiment à vrai dire. Et, je parie que tu as prévu quelque chose ?

En effet, me répondit-elle avec le sourire, mais ce sera la surprise avant mon vrai cadeau. Maintenant, file te préparer afin de sortir du sanctuaire.

Sur ces mots, elle me laissa et je mis quelques minutes avant de vraiment retomber dans la réalité. Je décidais de continuer à me préparé, tout en prenant le temps de me doucher, puis je sortis de ma chambre toujours intrigué par les paroles de Shaina. Une autre surprise m'attendait. Tous les chevaliers rescapés de la bataille du sanctuaire ainsi que les bronzes et la déesse étaient là, dans mon salon. J'étais stupéfait et encore plus quand je vis Aiolia s'avancer vers moi et mettre un genou à terre puis me demander pardon pour ce qu'il avait dit par rapport à Camus. Je me sentis m'accroupir devant lui et, après avoir murmuré son prénom, le prendre dans mes bras. Renouer ce lien avec le lion d'or me fit du bien. Lorsqu'on se releva, on put voir que tous les autres avaient le sourire aux lèvres, et sans m'en apercevoir, je me mis à chercher le regard de celle qui était devenue chère à mon cœur. Je croisai le regard d'Athéna qui me fit comprendre que je devais m'occuper des autres d'abord. Alors c'est ce que je fis et je fus ébahi par les cadeaux qu'ils me firent. La bonne humeur régnait et je m'aventurai à laisser mon humour revenir au sein du domaine sacré. Pendant toute la matinée, je restais en compagnie de mes amis et vers midi, on partit vers le treizième temple pour déjeuner. On fut servis par trois femmes masquées et vêtues de somptueuses robes. On devinait que s'étaient des chevaliers mais leur identité réelle fut difficile à trouver. Mes instincts de chasseur, que je n'avais pas utilisé depuis bien longtemps, refirent surface et malgré moi, je me mis à en courtiser une et mis du temps avant de me rendre compte que c'était Shaina que je tentais de séduire en réalité. Le repas était plus que succulent et après qu'on ai tous avalé la dernière bouchée, la léthargie de la digestion se fit encore plus présente qu'auparavant. Mes amis dormaient tous ou presque à moitié et la dame de mon cœur en profita pour m'emmener hors du sanctuaire. Cette ballade nous fit du bien et peu à peu, les barrières et règles qui existaient entre nous, notamment à cause de nos rangs respectifs, fondirent comme la glace au soleil. Nous parlions et rigolions de tout et de rien lorsqu'elle me mit un bandeau sur les yeux. En temps normal, le premier qui m'aurait fait ça aurait eu du mal à calmer mon agitation mais là, j'avais une totale confiance dans le cobra et donc je me laissais faire. Entendant juste sa voix, je profitais entièrement qu'elle me guide tout en me tenant la main puis nous arrivâmes dans un bâtiment dont je ne pus deviné l'utilisation. Une autre voix féminine me prit en charge et bientôt, je me retrouvais, sur une table, sur le ventre, déshabillé avec juste une serviette couvrant mon fessier. Je commençais à avoir froid lorsque j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir. Je discutais un peu avec la personne qui venait d'entrer puis suivit les conseils qu'elle me dictait. Je fus surpris lorsque je sentis ses mains sur mon dos et me détendit au fur et à mesure du massage. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Shaina puisse m'offrir ça. A vrai dire, je n'avais même pas imaginé qu'elle puisse m'offrir quelque chose. Alors que je commençais à m'endormir, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et des pas légers venir près de la table. Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre les deux personnes et je sursautai lorsque je sentis des mains fines et fraîches se posaient sur ma peau. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte se referma et bien que l'envie de lever la tête afin de voir la nouvelle personne, je ne le fis pas. Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis une voix féminine qui me demandait de me retourner sur le dos. Ce que je fis et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, une fois retourné, je découvris une magnifique femme aux cheveux vert et avec un large sourire qui me regardait. Alors que je m'apprêtais à parler, elle me fit taire instantanément en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres et en me chuchotant juste « laisse-toi faire », ce que je fis. Pendant une éternité, elle me massa puis m'annonça que la séance touchait à sa fin. Elle me fit garder les yeux fermés pendant quelques minutes de plus et je sentis quelque chose de doux et d'humide sur mes lèvres. Surpris, je les rouvris et regardai Shaina qui venait de se redresser. Elle ne me dit rien sauf de me rhabiller et de la rejoindre dehors, à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à la rejoindre et fut déçus quand je vis qu'elle avait remis son masque. Elle me tendit la main, que je pris immédiatement et m'entraîna vers la plage, dans un endroit où il n'y avait personne. Elle commença à me taquiner et voyant que je ne répondais pas, elle me demanda ce que j'avais. Un peu perdu, je lui répondis et elle me répéta qu'elle avait deux autres surprises pour moi mais que je les verrais ce soir. Elle finit par me mettre au défi de l'attraper et de la jeter dans l'eau et petit à petit, je me pris au jeu. Pendant un long moment, on s'amusa dans l'eau, puis on finit par aller se sécher sous le soleil brûlant de Grèce. On resta côte à côte, à discuter et rigoler quand inconsciemment, elle me prit la main. Je la regardai et lentement, lui enlevai son masque et redécouvrit son magnifique visage. L'une de mes mains se leva et se posa sur l'une de ses joues. Elle avait compris ce que je voulais faire et tenta de me repousser mais abandonna presque aussitôt lorsque je lui répondis « laisse-moi te rendre ce que tu m'as donné tout à l'heure » et je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Les sensations que je ressentais furent décuplées lorsqu'elle répondit à mon baiser. Lorsqu'on eut plus de souffle, on se sépara de quelques millimètres et un faible sourire apparut sur nos lèvres. Elle regarda l'heure et me proposa d'aller manger quelque chose avant d'aller voir ma deuxième surprise.

Le restaurant qu'elle avait choisit était simple et rustique et il était également mi-italien, mi-grec. Elle me proposa de découvrir les spécialités italiennes tandis qu'elle prenait des spécialités grecques. Ce compromis me plut et j'acceptai. On n'en prit pas beaucoup, étant donné qu'on avait encore sur l'estomac, le repas du midi. Lorsqu'on eut fini et qu'on sortit du restaurant, elle me dit qu'elle devait remettre le bandeau sur mes yeux. Je lui dis que je lui faisais totalement confiance et me retrouvai une nouvelle fois avec la vue bouchée. A mesure qu'on marchait, j'entendis des bruits de foule, comme s'il y avait un concert. Je demandais confirmation à la dame de mon cœur et elle refusa de me dire de qui il s'agissait. Me guidant toujours, elle nous fit parvenir au guichet et on put rentrer presque immédiatement. Là, elle m'enleva le bandeau et me demanda de lui retirer son masque. Je m'exécutai et un léger baiser atterrit sur mes lèvres. On alla prendre nos places et en attendant que le concert commence, je recommençai à la séduire et je pus deviner, en voyant ses réactions, que je lui plaisais.

Soudain, les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent et dès les premières notes de musique, je reconnus le groupe. C'était mon préféré, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je me retournai vers Shaina et la regarda estomaqué. D'une vois pleine de respect, je lui demandai comment elle avait su qu'AC/DC était mon groupe préféré. Elle me répondit qu'elle ne le savait pas et qu'elle avait voulut me le faire découvrir car c'était aussi son groupe favori. Je restais ébahi pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que je sente des petites claques sur mes joues. Shaina essayait de me faire redescendre sur terre et avec un sourire bête, je me plaçai derrière elle et l'enlaça. Nous restâmes ainsi tout le long du concert, échangeant de temps en temps de doux baisers. Pendant plus de deux heures, nous profitâmes du concert puis à la fin, alors que je voulais m'approcher des artistes qui faisaient une séance de dédicaces, elle me dit que je les verrais le lendemain. Je lui demandais comment elle savait ça et elle m'avoua qu'elle leur avait demandé. Je l'adorais, j'adorais cette femme que mon cœur avait choisit. Je l'embrassai pour la remercier puis elle me proposa d'aller dormir afin de récupérer de cette journée et des heures de sommeil qui me manquaient encore. Je lui demandai si on devait obligatoirement retourner au sanctuaire et avec un sourire aux lèvres, elle me répondit que nous ne retournions pas là-bas. Intrigué, je la suivis silencieusement jusqu'à un hôtel trois étoiles. La réceptionniste nous accueillit gentiment et confia les clés d'une chambre à ma camarade. Une fois que nous furent à l'intérieur, Shaina me proposa un nouveau massage que j'acceptais avec plaisir. Je m'installai sur le lit tout en me dénudant tandis qu'elle partait dans la salle de bain. Alors que j'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, je l'aperçue qui marchait vers moi dans une tenue qui me laissa bouche bée. Elle était vêtue d'un simple peignoir bleu ciel à demi-fermé. Je pouvais observer le contour médian de ses seins ainsi que ses jolies fines cuisses. Je relevai les yeux vers son visage, tout en la détaillant, et n'y vit qu'un pur sourire de bonheur et ses yeux verts qui pétillaient d'amour à mon encontre. Elle s'assit doucement à mes côtés, sans me lâcher du regard et commença à me masser le dos. J'aurai pu me remettre sur le ventre mais… j'avais envie d'autre chose. Alors je me mis sur le dos et l'attira contre moi pour un baiser passionné. Petit à petit, nous nous laissâmes emportés par les joies de l'amour et même si j'étais un peu déçu d'avoir dû mettre un préservatif, j'étais heureux car jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle me ferait un tel cadeau. Nous finîmes par nous endormir entrelacés, fatigués et heureux.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai avant elle et alla acheter dans une boulangerie en face de l'hôtel, des viennoiseries pour le petit déjeuner. J'étais revenu dans la chambre et je venais de faire couler le café quand le doute s'immisça en moi : Shaina m'aimait-elle vraiment ?

Je la regardais pendant un petit moment puis décida d'aller la réveiller en douceur. Je me rallongeai donc à ma place, me colla contre elle et caressa plusieurs fois sa joue avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, nos regards se croisèrent, elle me fit un sourire somptueux avant de me donner un léger baiser et me demanda :

Tu as aimé ton anniversaire ?

Plus que tu ne le crois. Ce que les autres et toi m'avaient offert, c'est…je n'arrive même pas à trouver le mot.

Alors pourquoi vois-je du doute dans tes si beau yeux bleu ?

Je…je… je ne sais pas comment t'en parler mais…

Tu as déjà quelqu'un dans ta vie ? me demanda t-elle stoïque.

Non, non pas du tout, je te rassure mais c'est que…je …

Tu doutes de la sincérité de mes sentiments pour toi ? Eh bien, sache qu'ils sont authentiques et purs et que je les nourris depuis longtemps, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je la regardai et l'embrassai à nouveau, soulagé. Le désir et la passion revinrent en force et nous nous unîmes une nouvelle fois. Un bon moment après, nous réussîmes à prendre notre petit déjeuner au lit puis une fois habillés, nous nous rendîmes au rendez-vous avec les membres de notre groupe de musique préféré. Nous restâmes en leur compagnie jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi puis ils durent partir. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'ils pouvaient être aussi proches de nous. C'était une nouvelle journée magique que je passais en compagnie de la femme de mes rêves. Dans la soirée, nous reçûmes la visite d'Athéna qui nous donna le reste de la semaine. Heureux de ce cadeau, nous la remerciâmes puis elle s'en alla. Alors que nous étions seuls à nouveau, elle me demanda si je pensais encore à la mort de Camus et si je l'avais surmontée. Je lui répondis en toute honnêteté avant de me laisser à nouveau envahir par le désir de la faire mienne. Le reste de la semaine se passa à peu près comme ça en plus des ballades et des découvertes que l'on faisait que se soit envers l'un et l'autre qu'envers ce qui nous entourait.


End file.
